


You don't have to hear your heartbeat to feel it

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, TA!Derek, also, asked by an anon on tumblr for deaf!derek, because i love college aus, deaf!derek, i can comply, yay aus!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Stiles longer than he’d like to admit for him to discover his TA for Mythological Studies was deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to hear your heartbeat to feel it

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr, an anon asked a bit back for Deaf!Derek so here it is! If you want to find me on tumblr, my url is the same as my username here :)

It took Stiles longer than he’d like to admit for him to discover his TA for Mythological Studies was deaf. 

It should have been obvious, with how he did less work than the other TAs he’s had before, and never actually taught the class, except through power points and Stiles had never heard him mutter a word to anyone, even the professor, who when addressing Derek turned around and moved his hands in an explanatory fashion-

So maybe Stiles was a bit distracted. But could you blame him? Derek Hale was one fine specimen. The body build was one thing that he noticed right off the bat, and the beautifully crafted jaw sprinkled with a light dusting of stubble was another. He didn’t get a close enough view of his decoratively colored eyes until he accidentally bumped into him at the end of a lecture when the class was rushing out to where ever they needed to go. He had apologized profusely, and almost missed the nod and small smile of forgiveness he was too busy trying to decide if hazel was a good enough description for Derek’s eyes.

So maybe Stiles should have realized his newest crush had a hearing disability, big deal. Sue him for being caught up in  _all_  of that. 

After class he went back to his shared dorm, where he found Scott reclined on his bed, asleep, with books littered around him. Stiles scoffed and tossed a pillow over to smack his friend in the face as he moved to his own bed. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and opened it to Google, where he started his search on ‘American Sign Language’.

Scott had groaned in protest but woke up without much hassle  Still sleep-confused, he squinted at Stiles in confusion. “Dude, why are you looking at pictures of hands?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m learning sign language, well, some of it. One of my TAs is deaf and I want to learn how to talk to him.” Stiles gave himself a pat on the back for getting out his explanation without giving too much away. Or so he thought.

Scott smirked knowingly and responded, as if nonchalant, “Alright then. Look, I’ve got a class in a half hour, so I’m gonna head out for lunch first. Have fun learning how to sign ‘Want a blowjob?’”

Scott’s laugh echoed through the room as he ducked out of the way of more flying bedding. He gathered up his books and was out the door, still chuckling halfheartedly. 

Two hours later, Stiles had finally figured out how to say a few key phrases, like, ‘How are you?’ and ‘Thank you’. And screw Scott, he was actually good at this, and he felt that familiar flutter in his chest whenever he thought about Derek. 

Stiles didn’t have MS the next day, but he did the following. He was on edge all Thursday, and once he was finished with classes for the day, he went back to his dorm and memorized the entire ASL alphabet. He ignored Scott’s judging looks throughout the duration. 

When Friday finally came around, Stiles woke with energy thrumming through his veins. He stopped at the coffee stop on campus after his second class, to diffuse some of the nervous energy he had built up (though the caffeine did nothing to help) before heading to MS a bit earlier than usual. With each step closer to the room, his stomach tightened further into nervous knots. Stiles wondered if he would even have the guts to say anything to Derek.

Turns out his worrying was for nothing. He wasn’t the first in the room, but it was pretty empty. Derek wasn’t even there yet, and he released a sigh of relief. He took his normal seat near the front.

It was only a few minutes before Derek entered, bag slung over one shoulder, wrinkling the leather jacket that he always seemed to be wearing. Stiles swallowed thickly, thinking now or never. 

When Derek scanned the room to see who was there, he raised his hand and moved it down from his chin to his opposite forearm in the sigh for ‘Good Morning.’ 

Derek did a double take, blinking in confusion, before a smile broke out across his face and he signed back ‘Hello.’

Once Derek’s eyes diverted and moved onto the papers he was pulling out of his bag, Stiles slumped back in his desk, sporting a lazy grin. Now, that wasn’t so bad, he told himself. 

It wasn’t long before the professor entered and then the rest of the class filtered in and the lesson started.

Halfway through, the professor handed Derek a stack of papers and mimed to him to pass them around to the students. Derek nodded and started going through the rows distributing them. 

Stiles’ heart lept into his throat as Derek got to his row, and he slowed. He passed Stiles a stapled packed which looked like a new assignment and Stiles almost missed Derek signing, ‘Get together after class?’”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically with a smile, which Derek returned and moved on to finish his job. 

Stiles did his best to convince himself he wasn’t as nervous as he was. 

Once the professor finally dismissed them, Stiles hung back, packing his backpack slowly as he waited for Derek to finish. Once Derek was done, they met at the door. 

Stiles stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. Derek, thankfully, chose to point in the direction of the cafe and stiles nodded in answer. 

It was odd to Stiles to not talk, but he felt that if things went well with Derek, he could afford to make a few sacrifices here and there. 

When they arrived, they chose a table in the far corner, and silence continued to envelop them, and Stiles shifted awkwardly. Finally, he cracked and pulled out a notebook and pen, scribbling onto it,  _Sorry, I’m new to ASL, don’t know much yet._

Derek chuckled, and Stiles was slightly taken a back, because it was a surprisingly beautiful sound, if not a bit rough. The notebook was passed back to him, and he read,  _That’s alright, I’m surprised you know any. No offence._

Stiles scoffed and shook his head.  _I didn’t three days ago._

_Why did you start learning then?_

Stiles flushed at that and hoped his silence said enough. Evidently it did, because Derek, now smirking, continued with,  _I see. Well, that’s very kind of you._

Stiles glanced up at Derek and saw him sign ‘Thank you.’ This caused Stiles’ eyes to narrow in on Derek’s lips and he licked his subconsciously. His gaze slid up to meet Derek’s, and Derek’s eyes were clouded over, slightly wide. 

Stiles stuttered, grabbing the notebook back and scribbling,  _Would you like to get something to eat? MS was my last class for today._

Derek smiled after reading and nodded.  _Here?_

 _Anywhere_ , Stiles responded, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth. 

The look in Derek’s eyes at that told Stiles that, yeah, not talking was definitely worth it if he got that smile. 


End file.
